Yoshikage Kira (Canon, JoJolion)/Unbacked0
|-|Yoshikage Kira= |-|Killer Queen= |-|Sheer Heart Attack= Summary Yoshikage Kira is one of the children of Holly Joestar-Kira. He is a marine biologist who wants to find the Rokakaka Fruit so that he can heal his mother, however, he is killed and is fused alongside Josefumi Kujo into Josuke Higashikata. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Yoshikage Kira Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Marine Biologist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can create bubbles that create explosions), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''| Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Will explode when Kira wants them to), Size Manipulation (They shrink to fit inside of someone's vein), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Josefumi)' | Large Town Level '(Is comparable to the Part 4 version of Killer Queen) | Large Town Level (Is comparable to the Part 4 version of Sheer Heart Attack, Harmed Damo) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Reacted to Vitamin C)' | MFTL '(Is comparable to the Part 4 version of Killer Queen, Was able to hit Vitamin C) | MFTL (Is comparable to the Part 4 version of Sheer Heart Attack) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived an explosion from Sheer Heart Attack) | Large Town Level''' (Is comparable to the Part 4 version of Killer Queen) | Large Town Level (Is comparable to the Part 4 version of Sheer Heart Attack, Harmed Damo) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Killer Queen: '''Killer Queen is a Close-Range Stand which is similar to the Stand of the same name from Part 4. Just like the Killer Queen from Part 4, this Killer Queen can make explosions, however, it does so by creating bubbles that explode on contact. These bubbles can be placed under someone's skin. ** '''Sheer Heart Attack: Just like the Killer Queen from Part 4, this Killer Queen has Sheer Heart Attack as a Sub-Stand, however, unlike that version of Sheer Heart Attack, Kira is able to summon multiple Sheer Heart Attacks and can fully control them. They can also shrink to become so small that they can fit in someone's vein to the size of someone's hand. Key: Yoshikage Kira | Killer Queen | Sheer Heart Attack Note: Despite having the same name, this character is different from the Yoshikage Kira from Part 4. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7